The Gardners - The Prequel
by Celticgirl84
Summary: A collection of oneshots on the life of the Gardner family. These are all set before the Gardners is set
1. The birth of Grace Gardner 2002

**Hi, this is just a little starter, a lot of people have asked about the Gardners and would like more detail into their life before their kids turned into teenagers. These are designed to be little oneshots into their life's before the current story the Gardners. Each chapter is like a little oneshot, and they don't follow any particular order. The first chapters is set just after the birth of Grace. If you like I will write some other little oneshots. If you haven't yet read the Gardners then I suggest you do before you read this. The Gardners is my longest fan fic ever, which is just shy of 100 000 words so it will take you a wee while to read, but it's basically the story of Will, Alicia and their family, on the premise that Peter Florrick never existed and Will and Alicia got together straight at Georgetown. Hope you enjoy.**

"I can't believe how beautiful she is" Will said as he gazed at his newest daughter who was suckling on her mothers breast. She was just one day old and more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. Alicia smiled up at her husband who was dressed in trousers and a casual shirt.

"She is just perfect" Alicia said as Grace stopped suckling, Alicia gently lifted her to burp as Will sat next to them on the bed.

"Perfect, just like her Mother" he said as he gently kissed her head.

"Have you seen the state of me" Alicia said laughing, she thought she looked shattered after just giving birth less than 24 hours ago, but Will thought she just looked amazing.

"You look beautiful" he said before changing the subject. "I have to pick the twins and Zach up from your Mothers after we are home, the girls are so excited to see Grace again" Will said. They had brought the kids to see the newest Gardner last night, Lucy and Rachel were 3 years old and were just happy they had a sister, Zach on the other hand was 2 years old, and a little grumpy that he hadn't got a brother, he didn't want to have a new sibling to share his parents with.

"What about Zach?" Alicia asked

"He'll come round, but once we get Grace off to sleep I think Zach could do with some special Mummy time if your not too tired, I think he thinks that your going to forget about him now he isn't the youngest"

"OK, well once Grace is off to sleep Zach and I will spend some time together just the two of us, we can read or watch a movie, and you can take care of our twin daughters" Alicia said with a giggle.

Alicia placed Grace into Will's arms and went for a shower, she was due to go home in a few hours and was looking forward to getting back to her own bed, and getting Grace settled, of course it wasn't going to be long until they moved, They had found a beautiful home in Evanton, and although it was maybe a little big for them at the moment, when the kids got older they would definitely need the space. There were 2 bedrooms on the third floor of the house and 4 on the second. They had decided to leave the top floor with no bedrooms just now and turn one into a play room and the other an office, the twins were to share a room, Zach and Grace to have their own and Will and Alicia to have the master. Although Will already had plans, when the twins were older they would move to the top floor to each have their own room and the rooms downstairs would be his and Alicia's home office. But until the move in a few months they still had their apartment in Chicago, Zach had his own room, the twins currently shared and Grace would be in with her parents just now.

Will soothed his baby girl to sleep; holding her in his arms took away from all the pressures he was currently facing. He, Diane and Joseph Stern had only recently started their own law firm. Things were tough at the moment, and only thanks to an inheritance from Will's father did they manage to buy the new house and put in equity to the firm.

"So Mr Gardner are we ready to go home" Alicia said, she had came out of the shower and changed into a simple dress, she still bore the baby bump a reminder of how recent the birth of their daughter had been, but if it wasn't for that you could never have told that less than 24 hours ago Alicia had just given birth to her 4th child.

"I'm ready and you look amazing" Will said, he brought the baby carrier up to the bed and helped Alicia get Grace ready, The Doctor had already been in and Alicia had signed the discharge papers, they were soon ready to go home to start their life together with their latest addition, baby Grace.

**Please Review**


	2. Halloween 2005

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and sorry for my typo on the fic name, another little chapter for you all, this will be my last update till probably Wednesday or Thursday. This chapter has some M in it, enjoy x**

"But Mummy I wanted to be a witch" Rachel pouted, her little arms folded in front of her.

"No Rachel, you wanted to be a pretty fairy princess, Lucy wanted to be a witch" Alicia said. "Look, I got you a pretty pink dress" she said trying to reason with the 6 year old. Alicia had had a long day at work; she had gone back a year earlier and was now a 4th year associate at Stern, Lockhart and Gardner. She never realised how hard going back to work would be. Of course people thought she had it easy, given that she was sleeping with one of the partners, but those who knew Alicia well knew that had nothing to do with work. Diane was her line manager and Will didn't take anything to do with Alicia's line management.

"I want to be a witch" Rachel shouted loudly and this was quickly followed by Grace copying her sister who had come downstairs with Will

"Rachie Witch" Grace called as she ran into the room with her bumble bee costume on.

"Don't you look cute" Alicia said as she opened her arms for her youngest daughter.

"We go trick or treat?" Grace asked as Alicia lifted her up.

"We will go trick or treating, but only once Rachel goes upstairs and puts her Princess outfit on" Alicia said as she glanced at her eldest daughter who was still standing pouting.

"But I wanted to be a witch" she shouted as she picked up her princess wand and threw it without looking where she was aiming it, and hit the door just as Zach came into the room. He had dressed himself into his costume as a cool Pirate and needed some help with his shoes.

"Rachel, go to timeout" Will said sternly as he pointed to the door out to the hallway.

"But I want to be a witch" she shouted again as Will took her small hand in his and led her to the bottom step.

Alicia was fixing Zach's shoes as Grace the bumble bee clung to her leg.

"Do you remember how to talk like a pirate?" Alicia asked her only son.

"Argh Matey" Zach said in his best pirate voice causing both Alicia and Grace to giggle.

Lucy got dressed into her witches costume and hat before grabbing her broomstick and walking downstairs, she seen her sister was sitting on the timeout stair. Lucy was generally well behaved and a verbal warning was usually enough for her, she found herself on the timeout stair rarely, and usually her twin would be involved somehow. Will was standing a couple of feet away from Rachel; he glanced at his watch to see how long Rachel had left.

"Daddy, why is Rachel not in her costume yet, all the candy will be gone?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Don't worry sweetie, there will still be candy" Will said as he patted her shoulder. "Go in and get Mummy, Zach and Grace"

Lucy went into the room where her siblings were.

"Mummy, when are we going to go trick or treating?" Lucy asked

"Soon sweetie, can you help Grace put her antenna back on?" Alicia asked as she pointed to Graces antenna that were now lying at the other side of the room. Alicia stepped outside just as Will was about to let Rachel up from timeout.

"They are itching to get out" Alicia said.

"OK, I'm just about to let her go, give me a couple of minutes to see if she is ready to get into her costume" Will said as she walked over to the stair Rachel was on and sat next to her.

"Are you read to say Sorry to Mummy?"

"Yes, but I want to be a witch" Rachel replied

"Well you won't be a witch, you told Mummy you wanted to be a princess, and that's what she bought you"

"But, I really want to be a witch" Rachel said quietly

"Rachel, this is your last chance, either you say sorry to Mummy now and go get dressed, or you go on another time out" Will said.

Rachel was still angry, she really wanted to be a witch and it wasn't fair that Lucy got to be a witch; her friends at school were all going to be witches. She paused for while as she thought.

"Rachel, are you going to say sorry and go and get dressed?" Will said

"Mummy when can we go trick or treating, I'm so excited" Zach said as he came out of the living room.

"Mummy, Grace needs to go to the bathroom" Lucy said as she came out with her youngest sister.

"OK, Grace you come with me to the bathroom" Alicia said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Lucy, go put your shoes on sweetie and both of you go get your tuck bags and get Graces too" Will said

"What about Rachel" Lucy said not wanting her sister to miss out.

"Rachel is going on another time out, you can go out with Mummy, Zach and Grace and have fun" Will said as he watched Lucy tie her laces, it would be quicker if he helped but she was managing on her own .

"I don't want to go on time out" Rachel said as Will told her to sit back down again.

"Well you should have apologised to Mummy when I told you to" Will said sternly as Alicia came back with Grace.

"Mummy, Daddy said you have to take us. Rachel is going on timeout again" Zach said smiling, even as a 5 year old he knew he liked seeing his siblings in trouble.

"OK, well lets go" Alicia said as they went over the trick or treat rules as they left the house.

"Mummy, can we go to that house" Zach said as he pointed to the house across the road.

"Yes we can, but remember to be polite, and you don't eat any candy until we get it home and Mummy and Daddy can check it all" Alicia said as Zach and Lucy ran up to the house with Alicia and Grace behind her. After a few more houses their bag was getting fuller when Alicia's mobile phone rang.

"Hi honey" Alicia said as she answered the call.

"Where are you, Rachel is dressed as a princess and ready to join you"

"We are at the house on the corner of Sycamore and Oak" Alicia said "We will go to the Patterson's house and meet you there" she said.

"Are Daddy and Rachel coming?" Lucy asked excitedly

"Yes, we will go to the house across the road, and then Daddy and Rachel should be here" Alicia said.

"Daddy, Grace called when she spotted her father" on the other side of the road, she let go of her Mums hand and stepped onto the road. Alicia turned round to see a Grace step out in front of a car, she quickly let go of Zach's hand and leaned forward to grab Grace.

"Grace, you know not to step out onto the Road" Alicia shouted worriedly.

"I'm Sowwy Mummy" Grace said as she cried

"Its OK baby, you just need to be much more careful around roads" Alicia said as Will crossed the road and placed his arm around his wife and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Grace, that was very dangerous" Will said

"Sowwy Daddy" Grace said as Will picked her up to hold her as she yawned

"I think someone needs to get ready for bed soon" Will said

"Nu hu, I not tired" Grace said.

Alicia took Rachel's hand and gave her a kiss "Now aren't you the prettiest princess" she said to her 6 year old.

"I'm sorry Mum" Rachel said

"Thank you for your apology, now how about we go get you some candy" Alicia said.

Half an hour later, the kids were all tired out and back home. Alicia took the twins upstairs to their room, and Will got the younger kids ready.

"Mummy, Lucy has more candy than me" Rachel complained

"Yes, because Lucy got to more houses than you did"

"It's OK Rach, I'll share my candy with you" Lucy said which got her a smile from her twin.

"OK, teeth brushed, then into bed" Alicia said as she kissed their heads, and quickly tidied the room a little until they came back. She tucked them in, went to her room and got dressed into her own Halloween outfit; she placed her robe on top, and met Will in the dining room where the kid's candy was all out on the middle of the table. Will was chewing on some candy when Alicia placed her arms around his chest.

"Stealing candy from your children, how low can you get Mr Gardner" Alicia said as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Well, I'm doing them a service, do you know the obesity crisis that's hitting our country, not to mention how I am looking after their teeth" Will said.

"Well, I have a little Halloween outfit of my own" Alicia said as she walked round in front of Will and opened her robe.

"Oh you look good in a nurse's outfit" Will said as his hand found his way travelling up her leg and under her short skirt. Alicia giggled as she walked round to Will and tried to straddle his lap, but the skirt was too tight, she hiked the skirt up around her waste to free her legs.

Alicia leaned forward to kiss her husband giving him a great view of her cleavage. Wills hands found their way to Alicia's waist, where they travelled up and down her body as their kiss deepened and became more feverish. Will felt a twinge in his groin as his penis hardened and felt constricted in his trousers. Alicia knew exactly how to push his buttons. She leaned down and opened the zipper on his trousers pulling them down quickly with his boxers before angling herself on top after pulling her panties off and hiking the skirt up again.


	3. Christmas Eve 2006 part 1

**Christmas Eve 2006**

**Rachel and Lucy are 7, Zach 6 and Grace 3**

"Mum, I'm so excited" Rachel said as she opened the final window of her advent calendar. "Santa comes tonight" she added. Rachel was growing up fast, faster than her twin sister in some ways. She missed that she no longer called her and Will to Mummy and Daddy, she was simply now just Mum.

"He does, so do you remember what you need to do tonight?" Alicia asked as she lifted Grace to open her own advent calendar

"Uh hu, we need to go to bed early, and stay asleep or Santa won't come" Rachel said as Lucy entered the room with her book in her hand.

"Mummy, can we read the night before Christmas, you said we could on Christmas Eve?" Lucy asked

"I did, didn't I, but I still have lots to do, and don't forget Daddy and Uncle Owen are going to take you all sledging first" Alicia said to her children which made them all smile.

"Mummy, I didn't know Santa was a knight" Zach said.

"He isn't sweetie" Alicia replied

"But Lucy said he was, she said we were going to read the night before Christmas" Zach complained

"No Zach, night as in night time, you know when it gets dark" Lucy replied

"You're so dumb" Rachel said to her brother which caused him to cry.

"Mummy, I'm not dumb" Zach complained as he wrapped his arms around Alicia leg

"No your not dumb sweetie, Rachel go sit in timeout please"

"But Mum please not on Christmas Eve" Rachel whined.

"Mummy, Rachie on timeout" Grace said pointing to her sister sitting on the bottom step.

"Yes, she was naughty, that where you go when you are naughty too" Alicia said.

"Will Santa put Rachie on naughty list?" Grace questioned which caused Rachel's eyes to widen; she didn't want to be on the naughty list.

"Mum, please don't let Santa put me on the naughty list" Rachel pleaded

"It's not up to me, but maybe if you are really good for the rest of the day and do something nice you'll be on the nice list" Alicia said.

Rachel thought about it for a moment, she was going to make sure she was definitely on the nice list.

"Lucy and Zach can you please go and put your snow boots on and your waterproof trousers, Gracie you go get me yours and I'll help you change" Alicia said to her kids who were very excited and ran to their rooms to get their things.

Rachel kicked her feet on the back of the stairs as she sat thinking, she hated being on timeout, but always felt better afterwards, she didn't know why she always said or did the wrong thing, but she knew after she had done it that she shouldn't have.

"Mum, I'm sorry" Rachel said

"It's your brother you need to apologise to; you know it isn't nice to call him dumb"

"I know, I didn't mean it"

"It hurts his feelings, and you need to remember he is a year younger than you, he hasn't learned all the things you have yet, and as a big sister it's your job to teach him."

"I do that, I taught him how to play snap, remember he played with me and Lucy" Rachel said proudly

"I know, and when you do that you are a great big sister, but calling Zach and Grace dumb isn't very nice is it"

"I promise I'll be nicer, can I got get ready for sledging too?"

"Yes, but remember and say sorry to Zach"

"I will Mum"

….

Alicia worked quickly once the kids and Will had left to meet Owen at the park. She finished all the wrapping of the Christmas gifts, started with the Christmas dinner, and cleared the house ready for their guests tomorrow.

Will on the other hand had his hands full with the kids. They slowly climbed to the top of the hill with their sledges. The twins and Zach having great fun racing down the hill. Rachel had apologised to Zach who had now forgot about the incident and was happy that he was beating his sisters in the races downhill.

Grace was too wee to sledge on her own to Will went with her on the same sledge a few times, but walking back up the hill was tiring on her little legs, so instead they spent their time building a snowman and making lots of snow angels, before Will took them all for hot chocolate in the café at the other side of the park.

**TBC**

**This is just a little something I wrote on the ferry, I will try and get the other half written up this weekend. **


	4. Christmas Eve 2006 Part 2

Will arrived home with the kids; he got them out of their wet clothes before going upstairs and sent them upstairs to change, with Lucy helping Grace.

"So this house is spotless, anyone dares to mess it up before tomorrow and they are dead" Alicia said

"Oh you are stressed" Will said as she placed his cold hands on Alicia's shoulders causing her to recoil from his touch.

"Will you are freezing" she replied taking his hands in hers to heat them.

"I know a way to heat up" he said seductively in her ear, Alicia grinned with the familiar grin which Will knew only too well.

"Let's go" she whispered as they ran upstairs.

…

"Twas night before Christmas, all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse" Lucy read, the 3 older children were taking it in turns to read the book before bed. As their usual Christmas tradition Alicia had bought every member of the house new pyjamas especially for Christmas Eve. Lucy's were purple with little penguins in Santa hats on them; Rachel's were the same except pink. Zach's were green with a giant snowman on the front with a 3d nose and little graces were red with Santa's on them. Of course Alicia and Will had not been left out, Will's new pyjamas were dark blue with a Christmassy design on them but no characters, Alicia's were also red like Graces but with snowmen on them.

Alicia and Will were sitting on the sofa with the twins and Zach between them and Grace on Alicia's knee.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there." Lucy continued until Rachel pulled the book from her

"My turn" she stated.

"Rachel, no snatching from your sister" Will said sternly before she started to read the next verse slightly slower then Lucy. It took them nearly an hour, but they had finally finished the poem and Grace had fallen asleep already. Will carried her upstairs whilst the other 3 children got very excited at the prospect of Santa coming in the morning.

"Mummy I'm too excited" Zach shouted as he jumped off the couch.

"Shhhh" Alicia said placing her finger to her lips. "Grace is asleep" she reminded her son.

"Sorry Mummy, I forgot"

"That's OK, but now it's time for you all to go to bed otherwise Santa won't come, now Zach can you go get the cookies for Santa, Lucy you can pour out his glass of milk and Rachel can you get the carrots for the reindeer please" Alicia said.

"But what about the reindeer dust?" Rachel asked. They had spent the day making reindeer dust a couple of days ago, but it was for Grace to put out. Alicia knew there was a big chance her youngest daughter would fall asleep before the story had finished so the reindeer dust which was so the reindeer could see their garden had already been put out.

"Grace put it out earlier, now you go get the carrots then up to bed" Alicia said to which Rachel went running off for a carrot and to join her brother and sister under the Christmas tree.

"OK, time for bed" Will said as he lifted both his daughters one in each arm and carried them upstairs, with Alicia and Zach behind her. After putting the kids all to bed Will and Alicia were now alone to start the mad rush of putting the presents out and filling the Christmas stockings.


	5. Rachel becomes a woman 2010

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, this chapter is a little later, but I promise once my muse strikes I will write some Will/Alicia chapters before the kids came along.**

**2010**

"Daddy, how long is Mum going to be away for?" Grace asked as she walked into his home office. Grace was 8 years old and this was one of the first times that Alicia had been away from her for such a long time. They had a case on that involved some travel, and there had been a bit of delay. Alicia was currently in a hotel in Minnesota, away from her family, which hurt her more than it did her kids. She was glad of their hourly Skype chats before dinner.

"Another couple of day's pumpkin" Will said as he lifted his daughter onto his knee.

"I miss her" she said sadly"

"I know, and she misses you too, but you will get to talk to her tomorrow again, and I bet she brings you all back a brilliant present"

"I hope she brings me back a go go puppy" Grace said which Will took a mental note of, he would text Alicia to see if she could pick one up.

"You never know, now have you done your homework?" Will asked, Grace simply shook her head.

"Kate told me you were doing it before dinner, what were you doing?" Will asked

"I was drawing a picture for Mummy instead" Grace answered

"Well go get your homework book and you can do it in here with me, but you know you should do it as soon as you get home from school"

"Sorry Daddy" Grace said as she jumped off her Fathers knee and went to get her maths book.

….

Rachel had a sore stomach she hadn't been feeling very well and had went upstairs after dinner, she had been snapping at Grace and Zach who had both been getting on her nerves. She went into the bathroom to get ready for her bed when she spotted the small amount of blood on her panties.

"Oh no" Rachel said to herself, she quickly exited the bathroom and went to find the only person who could help her.

"Lucy, you need to help me" Rachel said as she came into the bed room

"Why, what's wrong?"

"My period started, has yours started too?" Rachel asked

"No, what are you going to do"

"I don't know, Mum said she would give us stuff last week incase they came, but she hasn't yet" Rachel said worriedly.

Alicia had spoke to the girls but she didn't expect that they would start now, not for another year or so, they were 11, and she was 13 before she had her first period.

"Maybe she has towels in her room or bathroom, we should go look" Lucy suggested. Rachel nodded as they slowly got up and walked downstairs to their parent's room to look. They started searching through the closet, bathroom, and drawers but could find nothing. Rachel opened the last drawer to find her mothers underwear.

"Oh My God" Rachel said as she looked at her Mums underwear,

"Its see through" Rachel exclaimed as she picked up a negligee

"Oh gross" Lucy exclaimed with a giggle, as they suddenly heard their father cough behind them.

"What are you doing?" Will asked sternly

"Just looking for something" Lucy said

"In your Mothers underwear drawer" he said raising his eyebrow

"We were looking for hair ties" Lucy said thinking quickly as Will walked into the bathroom to the cabinet above the sink and handed Lucy hair ties

"If you need anything form here then you ask one of us, understand" Will said, the girls nodded and left.

"Thank you Lucy" Rachel said

"But what are you going to do now, you need to tell Dad" Lucy said

"I just can't, but I don't know what else to do" Rachel said

"Why don't you phone Mum and ask her where she keeps the pads" Lucy suggested

"You are a genius, I can ask Mum on the phone" Rachel said as she ran out to the hallway and grabbed the house phone dialling her Mothers mobile phone number.

Alicia was in a deposition, she had spent ages trying to get hold of the people needed for this meeting to go ahead and now it was finally talking place she couldn't let anything interrupt her, she had turned her phone off and placed it in the bottom of her bag.

"She isn't answering" Rachel said

"Well try again" Lucy replied as Rachel pressed the redial button over and over.

"It's no use" Rachel said.

….

Will had got Grace ready for bed, and got her tucked in, when Zach came by, he had been playing his computer all night, and now he wanted to go shoot some hoops with his Dad.

"Dad, can we play basketball?" he asked hopefully, Will glanced at his watch to see if they had time.

"We can, but just for half an hour then you need to get ready for bed" Will said. He loved spending time on a bit of one on one with Zach, it gave him a good chance to catch up with what was going on in his life.

…

Rachel placed her head in her hands

"I don't know what to do" Rachel cried

"We could get our bikes and cycle to Auntie Diane's" Lucy suggested

"But what if she isn't in" Rachel said as Lucy shrugged

"Then I don't know" Lucy replied, she hated not being able to come up with a solution. "You are just going to have to tell Dad, don't worry, its not like he doesn't know what a period is"

"Lucy, can you come with me, please I really need you"

"Yeah, I'll come with you, lets go" Lucy said as she got up and walked out of her room with her sister.

….

"OK Zach, time for bed" Will said as Zach had put another ball through the hoop

"Is that just because I'm beating you" Zach said

"No, its because it's bedtime, but it was a good game, you are playing well, maybe you could try out for the team when you move to middle school after the holidays"

"No thanks Dad, I'm not really into team sports" Zach said as he opened the door back into the house.

The girls walked downstairs to meet with their Father and Brother.

"Dad we need to talk to you" Lucy said as Rachel struggled to speak.

"OK, well why don't you go into the family room, I'll be through in a couple of minutes" Will said. The girls went into the family room leaving Father and Son alone again.

"Ok Buddy, can you get yourself read for bed and I'll check in on you later" Will said. Zach agreed and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Will wondered what his eldest daughters wanted, they had been acting oddly earlier and he was sure they weren't looking for hair ties in his and Alicia's room.

"OK Girls, what's going on?" he asked as he entered the room, both girls were sitting on the sofa talking in whispered tones. Lucy looked at Rachel who shook her head.

"Girls, if something is wrong you need to tell me" he said suddenly feeling worry wash over him.

"Dad, its just that, well em its Rachel, she started her period" Lucy blurted out

Will was speechless, he wasn't ready to deal with this, this was where he needed Alicia.

"OK, and is that what you were looking for in the bedroom?" Will questioned

"Yes" Rachel replied quietly

"OK, well don't worry sweetie, everything is going to be OK" Will said as he moved over to place a comforting arm around his daughter. "Do you have any questions?" he asked

"No, Mum told me everything, except from where to get the stuff I need" Rachel said

"OK, well you know, I think she took her things with her to the hotel, but not to worry, I am going to call Auntie Diane to see if she will come over to babysit for an hour, and I will go to the grocery store"

"You know Dad, we could go to the grocery store, then you won't need to call Auntie Diane. Or we can babysit?"

"No, its dark and you are too young to babysit. Rach, do you have cramps, do you need medicine?"

"It's a little sore"

"OK, Ill just call Auntie Diane, and then I'll come up and run you a nice bath, that's what I do for your Mother"

"Thank you Dad" Rachel said as she stood up and went up to her room.

…..

Diane had just got home, she had been working late since Will had gone home to look after the kids, and Alicia was away. She kicked her heels off when her phone rang; she let out a small groan she had been looking forward to spending the night with just her and her new puppy, Justice.

"Will, is everything OK?" Diane asked

"I need to ask a favour, can you babysit for an hour"

"Now?" Diane asked

"Yes, I wouldn't ask, but it's an emergency"

"What's wrong?" Diane asked worriedly

"Rachel has started her period and I need to get her some stuff from the grocery store"

"Will, do you even know what to get?" Diane asked

"Not really"

"OK, I will go to the grocery store and pick up some things and then come round, do you want me to talk to her, it must be hard with Alicia being away"

"If you don't mind that would be really helpful, I had no idea what to say"

"What is she doing just now" Diane asked

"She is in her room with Lucy; I told her I would run her a bath"

"OK, that's good, do that, and by the time she is out I should be there" Diane said as she put her shoes on, this time she choose flats instead of the heels she had been in all day.

…

Will walked to Rachel's room and knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"OK Sweetie, I'll run you a nice bath" Will said as he walked into the bathroom that joined Rachel and Lucy's rooms, he took some bubble bath and turned the tap on. After waiting of the bath to fill and checking it wasn't too hot he went back into Rachel's room.

"That's your bath ready darling, do you want a hot water bottle up"

"Yes please" Rachel replied as she gave her Dad a smile, she was glad she had told him, it wasn't as bad as she thought and really he was being very sweet and accommodating.

…

Will went downstairs to Zach's room; he had got a little longer than normal before lights out.

"Hay Buddy, its lights out" Will said as he opened the door "Time to turn the computer off"

"OK Dad" Zach said as he turned the playstation off and walked over to his bed

"Night son" Will said as she placed a kiss on his sons head and went downstairs.

…

Diane had picked up things for Rachel including a big bar of chocolate. She arrived at the Gardner house and rang the doorbell and waited for Will to let her in.

"Hay, Thank you so much for this" Will said as he let Diane in

"No problem, is Rachel in her room?"

"Yes, I haven't told her you are coming over"

"OK, let me just go up and talk to her, don't worry"

Diane went up the 2 flights of stairs to the twin's room, she knocked on Rachel's door and waited for a reply, but instead of Rachel being there it was Lucy

"Hi Sweetie, is your sisters around"

"She is in the bath; did Dad ask you to babysit?" Lucy asked

"He did, but I was hoping to talk to your sister"

"Daddy told you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, he was worried he was going to say or do the wrong thing, and he knows that Rachel would have wanted your Mum"

"We were going to cycle to yours, but we thought you might have been out"

"Well I was out; I just got in when your Dad called." Diane said as Rachel came out of the bathroom into her room.

"Hi Auntie Diane has Dad gone to the grocery store" Rachel said as she exited the bathroom with her robe tied tightly around her waist.

"Hi honey, no I went on the way here" Diane said passing the bag to her niece

"Chocolate" Rachel said as she looked inside

"Of course, gets me through every month" Dian said with a smile

"Thank you"

"That's OK sweetie, I dread to think what your father would have come back with" Diane said "Now, why don't you got get ready for bed, and then if you want we can talk"

"OK" Rachel said as she left to go to the bathroom with her pyjamas

"Auntie Diane, why did Rachel get her period and not me?"

"Oh honey, just because you are twins doesn't mean everything is going to happen at the same time. I'm sure your time will come before you know it"

"Yeah I guess"

"Do you want to go get ready for bed too, it's getting late" Diane said, she was hoping for a chance to talk to Rachel on her own.

Lucy went into her own room to get ready when Rachel came back through.

"Is that you all sorted now?"

"Yes, thank you" Rachel replied lifting her bed covers and lying down

"Auntie Diane, why is this happening to me?"

"Has your Mum not talked to you about this?" Diane asked in surprise

"Yes she has, but I mean why now. Mum said she was 13 and I'm only 11"

"Well age isn't everything, but it happens when you grow and mature"

"I wish it happened when my Mum was here"

"I know sweetie, Dads are rubbish when it comes to girl things"

"Thank you for coming over, do you mind if I go to sleep, I'm really tired"

"Of course sweetie, but you know if you need anything to give me a call" Diane said just as Will arrived at the door.

"Got your hot water bottle" he said as he entered

"Thanks Dad, I'm just going to sleep if that's OK"

"That's fine honey" Will said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and went downstairs with Diane just as his phone rang.

"Hay, were you trying to get hold of me" Alicia said

"No, but Rachel might have been, she just started her period"

"Oh no, Will I should have been there for her, is she OK, are you OK?"

"We are all fine sweetie, Rachel is asleep now"

"Did you try and talk to her, she must be so scared and confuse"

"Alicia, stop panicking, I talked to her, and Diane came over, she is fine. How is the deposition going? Are you going to be home anytime soon?"

"We made good progress tonight, I am going to leave Cary with the rest of the case and come home tomorrow if that's OK"

"If you're confident that he will manage on his own"

"Yes, he is good for a first year associate" Alicia said

"I can't wait till your home, till I can get you back in our bed"

"Oh really, and what do you intend to do to me" Alicia replied seductively as she made her way over to her bed in her hotel room.

"Well first I would get you out of your clothes; we don't need them on you"

"No we certainly don't" Alicia replied with a giggle, not believing that she was about to have phone sex.

…..

**This has ended up a little longer than my previous chapters, I hope you enjoy. **


	6. Timeline

**Authors Note**

**I have posted the timeline for this and the gardners below, it helps me to try and plan when things are set and when things in this little fictional world started. Hope this helps you all, I have added a bit about Diane into this, I think I have possible made her slightly younger than she actually is, but it fits with the story.**

Timeline

1961 – Diane is born

1968 - Will is born

1969 - Alicia is born

1990 - Alicia and Will leave school for 3 year college course

1993 - They start law school at Georgetown

1996 – Will and Alicia start working at separate companies. Will is mentored by Diane who is an associate lawyer.

1997 – Alicia and Will get married

1999 – Twins born

2000 – Zach born

2002 - Grace born

2004 – Alicia goes back to work

2009 – Alicia becomes a partner

2012 – Alicia becomes named partner

2014 – Current Gardner's is set


	7. Baby Blue - Christmas 1993

**Baby Blue December 1993**

**So I was listening to music in the car and my muse struck in the way of a song called Baby let's dance by Shane Filan. This to me is perfect for Will/Alicia in Georgetown. Hope you enjoy and please listen to the song and imagine Will singing it to Alicia. As always I really can't write M rated fic, its just not my forte, so this is really short, you can all use your imagination for the rest.**

Alicia was in love, she thought she had been in love before, but nothing could have prepared her for the way she felt just now.

_It started on her first day at law school, she was nervous, not that she got nervous very often, but she didn't know anyone who was at Georgetown with her, no one from De Paul University had come to Georgetown to study. But her nerves didn't have long to get to her, on her very first day she was walking across Campus from her first criminal law lecture after picking up a cup of coffee on the way back to her dorm room when she bumped into the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. Even cuter than Doug Ross who she had dated previously. But bumping into him was a serious understatement; she managed to spill coffee all over his crisp white shirt_

_"I'm so sorry" Alicia said as she fumbled for tissues in her backpack_

_"It's OK" Will said seeing how upset and frustrated the woman in front of him was._

_"No, your soaked and your shirt is will stain" Alicia replied_

_"It's OK, its just a shirt, look, I can take it off" Will said as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his long slender arms. Alicia couldn't help it she couldn't stop staring, his torso was perfect, he obviously worked out. She looked up to see his eyes starting at her, staring at him and she quickly looked away._

_"How about we go and get coffee, since I'm wearing yours" Will said_

_"Sure, but you have no top on" Alicia said as Will grinned back with a cheeky smile._

_"Is that a problem" he replied back with a wink before adding "I'll just go back to my apartment and change, can I meet you at the Java hut in 10 minutes"_

_"Sure, and by the way I'm Alicia"_

_"Will" he replied back with his hand extended._

It was now Christmas and after the initial meeting thing were running a smoother course. They spent every spare minute together, and this Christmas Alicia was going to be spending it with Will. Veronica was off with her latest conquest in the Caribbean and her younger Brother had gone with their Father to Scotland and Ireland to visit family. Alicia was going to go with them, but when Will had said how he was alone as well, his Parents were going off on a cruise and he would be spending the holiday alone for the first time, she jumped at the chance to spend some time alone with her new boyfriend. They had decided for the holiday to spend it all in Wills luxury apartment instead of her Dorm room, which would be perfect since they would be completely alone to practice their new favourite hobby.

Alicia had taken a trip to Victoria Secrets for a Christmas present for herself and Will, a baby blue negligee which didn't leave much to the imagination. It was going to be perfect, he was out playing basketball and would be home soon, she was in the bathroom getting ready to greet him. She had just finished applying lipstick when she heard the key to the apartment open, she flicked the radio on to hear the dulcet tones of Smokey and the miracles just as Will entered the house.

"Wow" he said as his eyes popped out of his head, It wasn't the only thing that was bulging.

"You look amazing" Will said as he took Alicias hand and spinned her under his arm before taking her mouth in his. They made love many times that night.


	8. Thanksgiving 2007 part 1

**Thanksgiving 2007**

Alicia was in the kitchen, the turkey was in the oven, and she was preparing the vegetables when she heard the patter of tiny feet run through the house.

"Mummy, Katie took my pink beads" Grace shouted

"uh no, I didn't Auntie leesa" the 3 year old shouted

Katie was the daughter of Sarah, Wills older sister, she was 2 years younger than Grace, and Lucy and Rachel loved it when she came to stay, although Grace usually felt left out. Alicia tried to combat that this year by buying pop beads for the younger girls to play with, but so far they had just fought over them.

"Girls, I need you to play nicely together, Katie, can you give Grace some of the pink beads back and go back through and play" Alicia said as the youngest girl handed beads back grudgingly. Grace turned to follow her younger cousin out.

"Grace, just a minuite" Alicia said causing her 5 year old to turn on her heels and face her Mum.

"Remember Katie is just a little girl, you are her older cousin, so I need you to act like a big girl"

"OK Mummy" Grace said as she walked into the family room.

Sarah, Katies mother was out picking her husband up from the airport, Wills younger sister Aubrey was in the back room watching the football with Owen. He pretended to like football, but really he just liked watching the men in shorts getting rough with each other.

The 3 older kids were with them, although none of them wanted to watch the game.

"Can't we watch the parade" Rachel whined

"No, we are watching the game" Aubrey said. Aubrey and Owen were inseparable when together, they were both the younger sibling and care free, or that's the way it seemed to their elder siblings.

"But the game is boring" Rachel said as she pouted and went into the kitchen to her mother.

"Mum, Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Owen are watching the football, they wont let us watch the parade" Rachel whined

"Rach, if you don't want to watch the game, then you need to help me in here" Alicia said. She could see Rachel think about it for a second before turning and leaving to go back to the TV room.

"Zach was enjoying the game, but Lucy wasn't she decided to go play in the garden and was soon followed by her twin sister"

"I really hope Daddy makes it home tonight, Mummy was sad that he didn't make it home for dinner last year" Lucy said

"I know, I hate that he has to work so much, Mum is a lawyer too, she dosen't work on thanksgiving ever" Rachel replied

"Because Mum makes the dinner" Lucy explained

The two girls continued to play in the garden

…..

Will was in the board room, they were working on a case and watching a video of a woman who was their client

"This is like watching a baby seal being clubbed" Will said as he leaned back on the cabinet. "That's after how many sessions of witness prep?"

"Three" Diane responded

"You can't put her on the stand" Wills hands were resting in the pocket of his brown suit. "The stammering, the nerves, she looks guilty"

"She's innocent" Tamara said

"So is my 4 year old niece, but I wouldn't put her on the stand either" Will said "What do you get from her"

"Denial, alibi, context" Diane said as she removed her glasses.

"You still have the alibi witness?"

Diane nodded "And the guard, and the arson expert"

"I'd keep he away from the stand, you put her on, she's going away for 15 years"

"That puts more pressure on the other witnesses" Tamara said as she left the meeting room with Diane and Will

"Get some tougher witness prep, will ya?.. Those were waffle balls you were throwing her." Will said

"We are stretched a little thin here, with the lay offs"

Will looked to Diane, a silent glance fleeting between them.

"Uh, I'll put Josephson on it"

"Josephson? No, I need it to be tougher, more blood sport" Diane said

"You get two lawyers who really butt heads, make them prosecution – defence, you need this to be more Darwinian more real world" Will said, as he looked to Diane.

"Alicia and Cary" Tamara said

"You don't get more Darwinian than that" Diane replied with a chuckle. It was no secret that Cary and Alicia didn't get on, not that they didn't like each other, but they were just different. Alicia was focused, she was coming back to the work place after being a full time mother. Cary was fresh out of law school and hungry for success. He didn't like that Alicia was sleeping with the boss, even if he was her husband.

"OK, Alicia can handle it" Will said as his phone rang

"Speak of the devil" he said before answering

"Hi Honey"

"Hay, are you going to be home soon, Sarah is back with Darren, Aubrey and Owen are watching the game, and the kids are all getting restless"

"I'll be home real soon, but we need you in tomorrow for witness prep"

"Will, it's the holidays, which witnesses are we talking about, do they not celebrate thanksgiving"

"Not English ones, look it's just a couple of hours, get Aubrey, Sarah or Owen to watch the kids" Will replied

"OK, whatever, can you just get home soon please, and make sure Diane isn't going home alone, bring her here" Alicia said as she hung up.

"You better get home, Alicia must be fuming"

"Oh she is, but she wants you to come with us, are you ready"

"Just let me freshen up" Diane said as she head to her office to get changed

**TBC **

**Please Review**


End file.
